


it's a bumpy ride & an appointment must be held

by VesperRegina



Category: Doctor Who, Elementary (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles written for my sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a bumpy ride & an appointment must be held

(it's a bumpy ride - _Doctor Who_.)

She bats his hands away from the controls. His fingers are long, thin, and pale: nervous and darting from button to whisk to that thingamabob she thinks has a use but that the ship's never made clear to her.

"So," he asks, "time machine?"

Yes, she knew he'd get it. "That's right. Now grab something and hold on, Sherlock -- no, not that; but that's fine -- and I'll take you places you've never seen."

(an appointment must be held - _Supernatural_.)

"Watson!" His strident voice pierces into her room just as she turns to survey it one more time. "They aren't going to wait for us!"

She makes her way down the stairs, saying, "They'll wait for us because they called us, not us them. What did you say their names were again?"

"John and Mary Winchester. Now hurry it up." He snaps his fingers, stopping only as she tilts her head and raises an eyebrow.

"Really, Sherlock?"

"Let's just go," he says, chagrin flitting over his face.

"Fine," she says, but she touches his shoulder as she passes him, and smiles.


End file.
